


Hard Boiled

by Forest_Girl



Series: Daneroweek 2020 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: And because of that..., Aphrodisiacs, Author is a dirty monster fucker with specific kinks, Biting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intersex Devil Trigger, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nero is ok with it but Dante feels v guilty, Never thought i'd put that tag there but boy o boy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Post-DMC5, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: After a rough fight with a witch, Dante and Nero had to deal with some… side effects.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Daneroweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	1. Hard Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts Biology, Instinct, and Devil Trigger
> 
> SORT-OF THIRD PORN,,, STILL NERVOUS,,, ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT THIS ONE HAS,,,
> 
> So… Just so everyone is aware: Nero gets some eggs laid in him in this fic. Nero and Dante also both have both male and female genitalia in their DT forms. Finally, **there is no explicit consent between Nero and Dante for what is about to happen** (I am labeling this as dub-con in the tags, as that's how I personally perceive this as there is no explicit 'no' between them [and i highly doubt demons care that much about consent in the first place], but I'm also being cautious for others and labeling this with non-con as well).
> 
> You have been THOROUGHLY warned, and if this isn’t your thing, close that tab and keep scrolling for other Danero content, tyvm.

The job is simple: a coven of witches had hired them to take out a rogue member of theirs who was trying to open a hellgate. The reason why they couldn’t was because said coven prevented them from striking against her directly and, if the rogue witch had successfully opened a hellgate, having ‘expert demon hunters’ to take care of them was easier and more efficient than taking care of it themselves.

It’s obvious to Nero that Dante doesn’t care, but he cares enough when the coven offers a high pay  _ and _ a contract that, after having Vergil translate the legalese for them, basically guaranteed a favor from said coven upon the job’s completion. The favor isn’t specified, there’s no expiration, and the only limit is that it has to be something the coven can do. In the devil hunting business where enchanted items were basically the rarest and most expensive thing on the market, there was no way they could turn it down.

Nero and Dante are the ones to go, if only because Vergil insists that neither of them can be trusted to not lose the contract (which, yeah, he had a point, but he didn’t have to say it). Plus, the witch apparently has a weakness to bullets, and Vergil is useless with firearms.

It takes them a good hour to get into the heart of the witch’s lair. There are lesser demons crawling all over the damn place, and it’s littered with traps that could easily kill a normal human, but are somewhat ineffective against the two of them. Bullets only do so much harm when you get impaled on a semi-regular basis.

The witch herself is woefully unimpressive. She reminds Nero of those crotchety grandmothers on Fortuna who were determined to make everyone else’s lives miserable, long, bony fingers and wispy yellow hair poking out from her hood. Despite her hunched appearance, she’s surprisingly nimble, dodging their sword strikes with ease and deflecting any bullets they sent her way. She darts around the room, carving runes around the room and putting a magic shield around them so that they couldn’t break them.

It isn’t hard for Nero to figure out that letting her finish whatever she’s doing is a bad idea. Summoning his wings, Nero manages to snatch her and throw her directly into Dante’s Stinger, then following that by slashing her chest with Red Queen. The witch screams, golden light shooting out from her hands and hits the runes, which glow the same color—

And the room explodes.

Nero is knocked off his feet and is temporarily blinded by the flash, and energy wells up within him to warp his body into its triggered form. He stumbles to his feet, feeling like there were ants crawling under his skin, a constant buzz of…  _ something. _ He shakes his head, as if that would stem the restlessness burning through his body, and he wonders if it’s a side-effect of triggering. 

Nero rarely triggers, mostly because he doesn’t need to. Almost every fight he’s been in—whether it be for jobs or for separating the twins—are easily settled with some swordplay and his wings. He tries to recall what it felt like atop the Qliphoth, but he can’t focus past his body desperately yearning for…  _ something. _

A grunt from across the room distracts him, and Nero turns his head, his long hair falling into his eyes. His vision blurs, and he places his arm against the wall to steady himself as he waits for his eyes to work again.

Dante is on the other side of the room, hunched over as his fingers twitch as crimson energy flickers around him. He groans as his body shakes, stumbling back until his back hits the wall of the chamber. He manages to look up and lock eyes with Nero, his irises a stark, glowing red before flickering back to pale blue, and then exploding into a yellow inferno as his back arches and he hits his head against the stone wall. “Ne _ rooo—!” _

And, for the second time in the span of a minute, the room explodes.

Whatever the witch did in her final moments doesn’t hold a candle to this. Nero is violently thrown back, the wall cratering and burning around his body. He’s grateful for his Devil Trigger’s protection, because without it he’d be covered in burns.

The constant tidal wave of energy stops, but before Nero can free himself, a hand wraps around his throat and throws him to the ground. Nero snarls, instinctively reaching for Red Queen’s and Blue Rose, only to realize that they got blown out of his hands and are lying somewhere on the floor.

Before he can look around, a heavy weight settles on top of him, a scalding hand pressing down against the center of his chest. The contact  _ burns, _ and the itching under his skin intensifies as he looks up at Dante’s Sin Form.

Energy rolls off him in hot, heavy waves, the air rippling with the sheer amount he exudes carelessly. Nero breathes in what feels like steam as he’s crushed as Dante presses more of his weight against him. The buzz under Nero’s skin increases with every second Dante refuses to do anything but hover over him, and Nero’s wings snap up, trying to pull him closer because the only thing he can understand is that his body is craving Dante’s contact and the bastard isn’t  _ doing  _ anything.

Dante growls, and two summon swords pierce through his spectral hands. There’s a brief flash of pain before its drowned out by his stomach twisting and something between his legs  _ moving. _

Nero’s eyes widen, and he tries to twist away, but Dante’s hand is pressing him down so hard he can’t move. With a loud huff, Dante grabs one of his things with his free hand and effortlessly pulls Nero’s lower half off the floor, wedging his legs underneath Nero’s as something warm rubs in between his legs and—

And—

Nero  _ moans, _ because instead of bumping against his balls, it hits something soft and open and  _ soaking wet. _

He frantically tilts his head to look down his body and blanches, because apparently every part of his body changed when triggered. Poking out from the sheath between his legs, it was covered with hard plates that mimic the rougher scales on his chest, with glowing blue light peeking through the edges, the head pointed with a bit of precome beading at the top. It doesn’t look bad, just… different.

Dante’s hips thrust forward, and he can see the top of his dick—which looks about as long and thick as Nero’s arm, _ holy shit _ —before his head falls back as it rubs against whatever is between his legs. He can’t see what it is from this angle, and each little brush of contact is enough to make his head spin as he loses more and more rational thought, driven by instincts that he can’t begin to understand in his current state. He feels empty, like the witch had somehow carved a hole out in him (and maybe she did, judging by whatever’s happening with his junk) that wants, and wants, and  _ wants, _ but he doesn’t know  _ what _ he wants other than Dante to do something other than sit there.

Another thrust, this time accompanied by an annoyed huff, and Dante takes his hand off Nero’s chest to slide two of his thick fingers into Nero. The motion is completely new and absolutely  _ terrible, _ because Nero realizes that what he wants more than anything is Dante to get inside him. Nero snarls and foreign muscles clench around Dante’s fingers, wanting something more, but Dante pries him open once again and leans down, hot, steamy breath hitting Nero’s slit.

This is either Dante’s clumsy attempt at foreplay, or he has no clue what the hell he’s doing, and Nero manages to scrape together enough willpower to say, “Dante,  _ please.” _

Dante’s tongue licks a long stripe from the very bottom of his slit all the way up to the tip of his dick, swirling around the tip before swallowing Nero’s dick whole, and Nero promptly forgets how to breathe.

Okay, he takes it back, Dante knows what he’s doing, because this is the worst and there’s no way someone could do this unintentionally. Dante’s mouth is warm and wet and  _ perfect, _ but he can’t move without risking getting cut by his razor-sharp teeth. Dante’s tongue twitches as he wraps it around his dick in such a way that it catches on the ridges of his dick. On top of that, Dante is gently scissoring Nero open, eventually working in a third and fourth finger and spreading him wide around his fingers, and Nero can’t take this anymore, he  _ can’t— _

Dante swallows, and Nero sees stars as he comes, relief rushing through his body as he goes limp, encompassed by utter bliss.

It’s a short-lived moment. The itch from before returns in full force and morphs into a constant burn, and he wants to cry. He wants to go back to that relief where he could just drift, not this constant hell of  _ sensation. _ He’s making this pitiful chirping noise as his claws scratch deep lines into the stone floor, and he tries to use his spectral claws again, gently grabbing Dante’s horns and trying to pull him up because if he feels like this, he can’t imagine Dante is faring much better.

Thankfully, Dante unwraps his tongue and moves with Nero’s arms until he’s hovering over Nero once again. A deep purr rumbles through his chest, each point of contact between them vibrating from the force of it. Dante moves his hips, and Nero feels the blunt head of Dante’s dick press against his slit before he slowly pushed in.

Nero grits his teeth as he presses against the hand on his chest. If the quick blowjob Dante gave him before was torture, then this has to be death as inch after agonizing inch pushes into him. He loses focus as Dante keeps moving, and it’s a surprise when Dante’s hips press flush against him. His muscles flutter, clenching rhythmically around Dante’s monster cock as he adjusts. 

Nero manages to scrape together enough brain power to realize that he’s chirruping weakly and, when he looks up at Dante, he can see his flat stomach distending around his length. His head falls back, a breathy moan leaving him as he manages to pry one of his hands from the floor and placing it on his bulge.

Dante shudders atop him, and then begins to thrust.

He doesn’t start gently. Nero has to give him some credit—he’s likely been holding back this whole time, but that doesn’t make this any sweeter. Each thrust feels like a punch, the force making Nero’s body slide against the floor. Dante leans down, practically blanketing Nero as he hooks his wings on his shoulders and hips, and Nero chokes on the sheer heat Dante exudes, warm steam puffing over his neck as his sharp teeth drag along the vulnerable skin.

Dante bites, and Nero’s eyes roll back as he comes again, his limbs twitching as he hoarsely moans. Another second of bliss before he’s snapped back to his body, and tears roll down his face as Dante digs his teeth in and lathes his tongue over Nero’s Adam’s apple. Nero wonders, for the brief second that his brain can function, if Dante’s teeth are coated with some sort of venom, because everything feels better and worse at the same time.

With his thoughts slowed, it takes Nero a good minute to realize that Dante has stopped his harsh thrusts, now only shallowly rocking his hips back and forth. It barely does anything to alleviate the need simmering under Nero’s skin, but it’s a relief after two orgasms. Everything is buzzing, almost numb and disconnected from his body, and the relaxed moment is something Nero desperately needs.

Still, Dante is panting like he’s ran a marathon, the constant puffs of air blowing flecks of blood onto Nero’s sweat-soaked hair. Nero purposely tries to purr, reaching up to brush his thumb against Dante’s lower set of horns to comfort him, and Dante responds by whining and pressing against Nero so hard he’s scared his hips will break.

It’s at that point Nero’s addled brain notices that there’s something hard pressing against his slit. It doesn’t feel like one of Dante’s armor plates and, as he’s wondering what it might be, Nero can feel it shift and start to move into him.

Nero gasps raggedly, his body shuddering before falling limp, his stupid demon brain practically vibrating with satisfaction. Whatever Dante is doing now is what he’s wanted this entire time and, at this point, he’s too tired to try and resist it. He’s beyond exhausted at this point, and if this will end it for the both of them, Nero can handle it.

But still, it’s  _ so much. _ The…  _ egg, _ Nero assumes, because he can’t think of anything else that would feel like this, is only a little bigger than an orange and has a solid weight to it. Itt moves slowly, but there’s constant pressure that leaves nothing to the imagination. Dante’s dick expands around it, which means that Nero’s stomach distends further, and Nero can feel each pulse as it moves further and further in, only plop heavily in his stomach, a warm gush of liquid following it. A few seconds pass, and another hard object start to push in. Dante soothingly licks the puncture marks on his neck as the process repeats itself over and over.

At some point, Nero loses count of how many push into him, and his head spins. He probably comes again, or maybe he blacks out, he can’t tell. All he knows is that, when Dante finally pulls out, semen gushing out of his still-slick hole, his stomach is bulging out, and he feels heavy, full, and satiated.

_ “Fuck.” _ Dante chokes out, his human face hovering over Nero’s. It’s the first word he’s said since transforming, but Nero can barely focus long enough to figure out what he’s saying. “Nero, are you okay?”

Nero whines, the words barely piercing through the sludge that was his brain. He brings his hand up and cups Dante’s face, brushing his thumb against his cheek.After a few minutes spent brushing Dante’s cheek, Nero’s trigger fades, the energy crackling around him as he changed back. He swallows, throat raw and scratchy, but he has to let Dante know that he’s okay _. _ “Dan… te…?”

“Oh thank god.” Dante chuckles, tension falling from his shoulders. “You had me worried a couple minutes.”

“What… happened?”

“The witch was probably trying to kill us, but messed up a couple runes here and there. Don’t know  _ what _ spell she did exactly, but it definitely messed us up.” Dante inches closer, still holding Nero’s hand. “You okay?”

Nero manages a hoarse laugh, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m bloated.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.” Dante places his hand on Nero’s stomach, which is still bulging out, though not as much as before. Nero doesn’t want to say the eggs have shrunk, but they aren’t big enough to be noticeable. “You’ll… probably have to trigger later so we can get those out.”

Nero feels a brief flash of sadness twist in his gut, but he nods. “Yeah.” Nero tries to lift himself up, but his arms shake and collapse underneath him.  _ “Shit…!” _

“It’s okay!” Dante jerks forward and gently picks Nero up, sliding his arms underneath Nero’s back and legs. Nero grits his teeth and grunts, his body still healing from the damage. “It’s okay, you—you don’t have to move. I got you… I got you.”

Nero relaxes, his head rolling to the side to rest against Dante’s chest. He can hear Dante’s heart beat, and exhaustion begins to catch up to him. Before he falls asleep, he manages to whisper out. “Thank… you.”

Dante pulls Nero just a little bit closer, his thumb rubbing against Nero’s inner thigh, just before he falls into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Soft Boiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Dante talk in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts Together and Hope.
> 
> Fun little fact: there wasn’t supposed to be a second chapter initially. Then I realized that, out of all my fics that need a conclusion that’s hopeful, it’s definitely this one. So now there’s a sequel chapter that deals with the aftermath! There's no 'Nero pops out the eggs' in this, it's just our boys talking and dealing with what happened (which means Dante feel v guilty and Nero has to tell him 'ngl, kinda dig the eggs')

Nero wakes up dazed, sore, his stomach cramping, laying in a soft bed and covered by thick, warm blankets. It takes his brain a few moments to recognize Dante’s familiar, musky scent, and a couple more to remember what happened  _ before _ he wound up in the older hunter’s bed.

Nero throws his heavy arm over his eyes. He can’t even  _ imagine _ what he looked like, what he  _ sounded _ like, and he wants to shrivel into a ball and die. With no small amount of bitterness, Nero mumbles to the empty room, “See, this is why you don’t get to be in control. You make me do embarrassing shit like  _ that.” _

His demon grumbled and sent a pulse of energy towards his stomach, which reminded Nero that, oh yeah, he still had to take care of that problem.

When he pushes himself up this time, his arms don’t collapse underneath him. He looks around, noting that the blinds had been drawn and, on the bedside table, there’s a glass of water and some painkillers. He takes the pills and washes them down, quickly draining the glass, and he feels a pressure building in his bladder. 

Standing is difficult. Mostly because his legs are still shaky, but he also feels off balance, and he has to lean slightly on the mattress for support. He lifts up his shirt (he’s wearing different clothes than before, more casual than his hunting outfit) and sees there’s a slight pouch around his stomach. It’s barely visible, and Nero only notices it because he’s familiar with what his stomach looks like. 

The sadness from before returns at the reminder of what he has to do, but he shakes it off. He knows that it’s his demonic instincts influencing him, and he definitely doesn’t want kids of his own running around, but the thought of having to… get rid of the eggs is a bit distressing.

About halfway across the room, Nero’s foot slips on a stray magazine Dante had laying around, and he falls. He throws his arms out in front of him and keeps from landing on his face, but he grunts as his body’s soreness flairs up.

There’s a loud thumping noise from the hall, and Nero looks up just in time to see Dante fling the door open. He’s panting, looking around the room wildly before looking down to see Nero on the floor.

Something flickers across Dante’s face before he can hide it behind a neutral expression. He kneels down and carefully takes one of Nero’s hands, helping him to his feet and steadying him once he was up. “You okay?”

Nero shrugs. There’s no point in lying. “Been better. Not looking forward to later, I’ll tell you that much.”

Dante flinches and, as Nero is opening his mouth to comment on it, he guides Nero back to the bed. Dante sits down, his body slumping as he leans his elbows on his knees and looks down at the floor. There’s a thick tension in the air, and Nero unconsciously covers his stomach with his arm. “How long was I out?”

“About a day.”

Nero blinks, trying to figure out a way he could have possibly misheard that. “A  _ day?” _

“Yeah. You were, uh…” Dante glances at him out of the corner of his eye before turning his head away. “Pretty tired after…  _ that.” _

Dante trudges on before Nero can make any more surprised exclamations. “Talked to Vergil about it—pretty hard not to after I carried you back—and he gave me some… tips.”

“Really.”

“Well, not really. He looked like he wanted to disembowel me and pin me to the wall for a couple hours.” He chuckles bitterly. “But, uh… I explained what happened and he told me what we— _ you _ would have to do once you’re ready.”

“What do you mean, ‘me?’” Nero frowned, leaning closer. “Dante, I’ll need help getting them out.”

“Yeah, but not…” Dante visibly struggles for words. “I shouldn’t be the one to help you. Vergil said he could guide you—”

“Why the fuck not?” His simmering anger combines with his tiredness, and his mouth moves before he can stop it. “You put these things in me Dante, the least you can do is help me get them out.”

Dante flinches again and hunches over himself, and Nero feels immediately guilty. He wishes he could go back in time and smack himself before he could have opened his stupid mouth.

Before he can apologize, Dante stands, his back facing Nero. “That’s exactly  _ why _ I shouldn’t help you. I’ve already taken advantage of you, I don’t need to fuck this up any more than I already have.”

“I’m sorry,  _ what?” _ Dante squares his shoulder and starts moving to the door, but Nero summons his spectral arms (thankfully, unlike every other part of his body, these aren’t sore) and pulls him back onto the bed, pinning him down with his arms. “No, you don’t get to leave after saying that. What the fuck Dante!”

Dante tries to get up, even going as far as wiggling around, but Nero keeps him pinned. After a few minutes of struggling, Dante falls limp with an annoyed groan, aiming a pitiful glare up at Nero. “I had sex with you and laid  _ eggs _ in you because of some stupid botched ritual that was probably supposed to kill us instead. I couldn’t hold back, and you couldn’t say anything or stop me, and I just… I’m sorry. I fucked up, and I should’ve done literally  _ anything _ but just let it happen, but I didn’t, and I can never take that back.”

Nero blinks down at Dante and mulls over his words. He can see where Dante is coming from--if their positions were switched, then Nero is sure he’d feel just as guilty--but… in all honesty, Nero feels fine. He could do without having a bunch of eggs in his stomach and, apparently, being knocked out for a day, but the sex?

Well, Nero never claimed to be a saint. Still, if the old man needs a few inspiring words to pull him out of his weird, self-induced funk, then he could give him that.

“Do you  _ honestly _ think, after I broke your jaw on the Qliphoth, that I wouldn’t be able to stop you?” Nero rolls his eyes. “Yes, it was unexpected and  _ yes, _ it wasn’t ideal, but… I liked it. If we could do it again  _ without _ the magic, I’d…” Nero blushes and looks away, his confidence faltering as he whispers out the last big. “I’d… probably want to do it again.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, so long that Nero contemplates just getting up and going to the bathroom. Then, Dante brings his hand up and places it against Nero’s cheek, and Nero looks down again. Dante is wide eyed and looking up at Nero with a weak smile. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, right?”

Nero tsks and lightly smacks Dante’s shoulder. “I’ll take it back if you really want me to.”

“No no, just…” Dante’s hand starts to drop, but Nero holds onto it, keeping it pressed against his cheek. “I don’t want to say something stupid and mess this up.”

“You already did a good five times before.” Nero leans down and gently kisses Dante’s forehead, but then grunts, his stomach cramping. “And I’ll tell you that I’m fine with it a hundred times more, once we get these fucking eggs out of me.”

Dante pales and manages to twist out of Nero’s hold, standing up and gently helping Nero to his feet. “Right, okay, this next part is going to be ugly.”

“Oh,  _ great.” _ Nero griped as Dante led him to the bathroom. “You know, I was really under the assumption that this was going to be  _ easy.” _

“Aw c’mon, it won’t be that bad. I’m doing the least I can do here!”

“I  _ will _ throw you down the stairs, jackass.”

“No you won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“…You know what? Let’s just hurry to the bathroom.”

_ “Please.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _super_ unedited and I am so bad with present tense I apologize in advance with any sudden tense changes. I have to smack myself to keep from using past tense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel chapter to be posted tomorrow dealing (slightly) with the aftermath. No more egg laying will be occurring, but it's just a way for both the boys to get some closure.


End file.
